Les maux d'espoir
by fly.angel
Summary: Et si Orochimaru avait finalement décidé de changer de cible. Si Sasuke n'était plus sa préoccupation, et si c'était le détenteur du Kyuubi qui intéressait désormais l'homme serpent... Yaoi/Angst.Sasu/naru Chapitre 3 OK
1. Tourment

**Titre : **Les maux d'espoir

**Disclamers** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi :( bouh

**Personnages : **La Team 7 principalement ainsi que Orochimaru. Mais personnages principaux étant Sasuke et Naruto.

**Genre : **Romance/Angst

**Warning : **Yaoi/Violence/Angst/Lemon(?)

**Synopsis :** Et si Orochimaru avait finalement décidé de changer de cible. Si Sasuke n'était plus sa préoccupation, et si c'était le détenteur du Kyuubi qui intéressé désormais l'homme serpent. Lors du combat opposant Sasuke, Naruto et Orochimaru, lors de l'examen genin, Orochimaru prend conscience qu'à la longue le pouvoir du Kyuubi lui serait surement beaucoup plus utile que celui des Sharingan, c'est pourquoi il se met en tête de rallier Naruto à sa cause. Naruto têtu et déterminé n'acceptera pas si facilement, il se battra d'ailleurs pour ne pas à devoir le rejoindre. Mais c'est sans compter sur un affreux chantage et le savoir faire d'Orochimaru pour jouer avec les sentiments d'autrui.

**Prologue.**

_« Kabuto ! Viens ici, il faut que je te parle, il y a du changement dans mes plans »_

Un sourire cynique vint se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'homme serpent, qui fit passer sa langue tout le long de sa bouche, attendant que Kabuto daigne apparaître à ses cotés. Son regard pétillait d'envie et d'impatience, il avait élaboré dans sa tête un plan bien plus diabolique que celui qu'il était censé réaliser et cela lui plaisait. Kabuto apparut à ses cotés avec discrétion et tourna son regard vers Orochimaru.

_« Oui maître, vous m'avez demandé? »_

_« Oui, il va y avoir du changement dans nos projets. Sasuke n'est plus notre objectif. Celui que je veux c'est ce garçon renard au regard de feu ! Le détenteur du Kyuubi ! Sa force et son puissant chakra nous sera en définitive bien plus utile que ces Sharingan. Et de plus je peux toujours arracher les Sharingan de ce maudit Uchiwa quand j'aurai la force du jinchūriki . Ne penses-tu pas que ce projets est bien plus dément que celui qui était prévu mon cher Kabuto? »_

Kabuto eut un sourire satisfait face à l'intelligence de son maître et remit ses lunettes - qui n'avait absolument pas besoin d'être remise en place - sur son nez.

_« C'est digne de vous maître, je suis admiratif devant un tel stratagème. Quand devons nous mettre le plan à exécution ? »_

_« De suite ! Cela me semble être une excellente idée. »_

**Chapitre 1 - Tourment  
**

_« Naruto baka, apprends à viser je suis pas un tronc d'arbre! »_

_« Ah ouai ? Je croyais ! »_

_« Temeee! »_

Joyeusement et comme tous les jours, les 3 genin de la team 7 s'entraînaient encore et encore sur le terrain pour ne pas perdre le rythme et les bonnes habitudes. Il fallait qu'ils progressent. Rapidité, agilité, contrôle du chakra. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de travail devant eux, mais ils étaient motivés. Chacun par un rêve plus ou moins enfantin et puéril, mais qui sait ? Un jour ils le réaliseront peut-être. L'un voulant venger son clan, l'autre voulant être reconnu de tous en devenant Hokage et l'une voulant simplement exister au yeux d'un certain brun. C'était si innocent et plein d'espoir même si pour Sasuke cela n'avait rien d'innocent, mais cela le ronger. Et cette marque qu'il avait dans le coup et qui lui donnait tellement de force, c'était si facile, si tentant. Il repensait sans cesse à ce que lui avait dit Orochimaru. Cela semblait si facile, devenir plus fort encore et encore, pour enfin pouvoir restaurer l'honneur de son clan, c'était son but et il ferait tout pour y arriver, mais passerait-il pour autant du coté sombre pour y arriver? Cette question le tourmentait constamment et cela lui valait des moquerie de la part du blond qui le trouvait bien distrait depuis quelque temps au entrainement. A l'instant présent d'ailleurs.

_« Hey Sasuke tu rêves! Teme ! On dirait un légume amorphe et transgénique. »_

En effet Sasuke était arrêté en plein milieu du terrain et ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux fixant un point invisible, les bras ballant, enfoncé dans les méandres de son âme. Ses pensées vagabondant, ne sachant quoi faire. Cependant, en entendant la voix du blond, il ne put s'empêcher de réagir au quart de tour.

_« Je t'emmerde le nain, le jour où tu arriveras à me foutre une pichenette on en reparlera. »_

Le blond ouvrit de grand yeux surpris alors que Sakura regardait Sasuke admirative et sous le charme d'une telle répartie. Il faut dire que le brun avait le dont pour rembarrer Naruto comme il se doit. Seulement lui n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher dessus et ne pas répondre à une telle attaque était pour lui de l'ordre de l'impossible.

C'est pourquoi on vit un blond furieux rejoindre le brun à la vitesse de la lumière pour balancer de toute sa force son poing sur le visage blanc de Sasuke. Ce dernier esquiva avec agilité l'attaque de Naruto et la retourna contre lui en attrapant son poing d'une main et en le retournant pour le mettre à terre. Mais le blond l'emporta dans sa chute en saisissant son col et il le retourna pour le coller sur le sol de manière brutal. Il l'empêcha de bouger pendant un bon moment, sous les yeux fulminant de Sakura qui les regardait de loin.

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais Baka, lâche-moi »_

_« Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose Sasuke, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal! »_

Il avait susurrer tout cela histoire que Sakura ne l'entende pas et Sasuke avait fini par arrêter de se débattre.

_« Ça ne te concerne pas, c'est pas tes affaires. »_

_« Bien sur que si, t'es complètement ailleurs, à tel point que j'arrive à te foutre à terre ! Et c'est aussi mes affaires, on est dans la même équipe, tu peux très bien m'en parler »_

_« Non mais et puis quoi encore! Tu m'emmerdes. Pousse toi de là. »_

Sasuke recommença à se débattre de l'emprise de Naruto pour réussir à se remettre debout mais sans succès, c'est alors qu'il vit au loin Sakura qui courrait à leur rencontre.

_« Putain mais dégage qu'est ce que tu me veux à la fin? »_

_« La vérité »_

Il plongea ses yeux océan dans ceux sombre de Sasuke et il le scruta pendant un petit moment, Sasuke comprendrait peut-être plus facilement avec le regard, peut-être que les mots pour lui n'évoquaient rien de plus que des bruits inutile, des choses superflus et sans aucun intérêt. Mais Naruto lui voulait savoir. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son coéquipier et ami, depuis ce combat avec cette vipère d'Orochimaru, le brun n'était plus le même, il était moins attentif, distrait, pensif... Bref tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas durant un combat.

_« BAKAA ! Veux-tu lâcher Sasuke tout de suite, espèce d'idiot. »_

La gourde rosée était arrivée à leur encontre. Naruto qui au début avait une attirance pour elle commençait de plus en plus à l'agacer fortement. Enfin ce qui l'agaçait le plus c'est qu'elle se disait folle de son Sasuke d'amour mais qu'elle n'était pas capable de voir que ce cher Sasuke était complètement ailleurs depuis un certain temps. Quelle cruche. Et entendant sa voix stridente il craqua, il ferma les yeux d'énervement et frappa son poing au sol à coté du visage de Sasuke qui fut choqué par ce retournement soudain. Il se releva de dessus le brun, retira la poussière trainant sur ces habits, et sans un regard en plus pour le brun se retourna vers Sakura, les yeux profondément agacé et il fini par dire :

_« Ça me gonfle. Il ressemble à rien cette entrainement sans équipe. Je me tire »_

Et il partit aussi vite qu'il avait débité sa phrase sous le regard effaré et furieux de la rosée et le visage surpris de Sasuke qui n'en revenait pas de sa façon subite de parler. D'habitude c'est lui qui parlait comme ça pas la tête blonde. L'Uchiwa se releva rapidement du sol, histoire de ne pas trainer dans la poussière, et c'est ce moment que choisit leur Sensei pour apparaître comme par enchantement, un bouquin érotique à la main pour ne pas changer des bonnes vieilles habitudes.

_« Alors les jeunes ça bosse dur j'espère. »_

Seul le silence lui répondit et il scruta ses deux élèves face à lui, l'un toujours en train de se dépoussiérer et l'autre ne se lassant pas de regarder celui qui se dépoussiérerait. Mais quelque chose clochait, où était la pile électrique qui lui servait de troisième élève?

_« Et bah dit donc je vois que c'est la grande joie ici! Dites moi, où est Naruto? »_

Encore un blanc, puis Kakashi lâcha enfin son livre pour le ranger dans sa sacoche arrière et croisa les bras sur son torse en attente d'une réponse.

_« On sait pas, il est partit d'un coup. Il voulait plus continuer l'entrainement! »_

Sasuke avait lâché ces mots de manière lasse et désintéressé, enfin c'était surtout histoire que leur Sensei le lâche et qu'il puisse partir chez lui, lui aussi cet entrainement le gonflait à vrai dire. C'était du grand n'importe quoi.

_« Et on peut savoir la raison ? »_

_« Non ! Y en a pas, on ne sait rien »_

Bien sur qu'il savait, mais ça ne regardait pas son Sensei, c'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça avec Naruto qui se mêlait de ses affaires alors il allait pas en plus rajouter Kakashi à l'histoire. De toute manière cela ne les concernait pas. Seulement il avait répondu de manière peut -être un peu trop rapide et brusque pour être honnête et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant alors que son Sensei le regardait de manière appuyait. Il savait que son élève lui cachait quelque chose. Il n'était pas stupide non plus. C'est pourquoi Sasuke avait décidé de prendre la fuite.

_« Bon je suis fatigué je rentre. Ciao »_

C'était encore plus suspect, mais que pouvait bien faire son Sensei ? A part attendre que Sasuke parle de lui même, de tout manière c'était la seule chose à faire. Et il n'y en avait qu'un qui était capable de ça... Naruto. Mais il n'était vraisemblablement pas là, et c'est ce qui étonné le plus Kakashi, surtout le « _ne voulait plus continuer l'entrainement_ », ça c'était suspect. C'était pas du tout dans son caractère de vouloir arrêter de s'entraîner lui qui visait toujours plus haut, toujours plus fort. Enfin de toute manière il allait bien voir ce qui clochait au cours de la prochaine mission qui leur était attribuer, c'est à dire dans 2 jours.

_« Bon Sakura vu qu'il ne reste que toi, c'est à toi que je l'annonce et c'est toi que je porte garante de faire passer le message : Après demain nous avons une mission de Rang C à accomplir. »_

_« Et en quoi consiste cette mission Sensei? »_

_« C'est une mission de Rang C, nous devons nous rendre au village caché des nuages au pays de la Foudre. Nous devons escorter une ninja médecin jusqu'ici, Tsunade souhaiterai la rencontrer, je ne connais pas les raisons, mais elle m'a demandé d'escorter cette medic-nin et d'assurer sa protection. »_

_« D'accord Kakashi Sensei, je transmettrai le message »_

_« Rendez vous devant la porte d'entrée principale à 6h30, c'est un long voyage ce pays n'est pas tout près. »_

_« Nous y serons! »_

Et le Sensei disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparut, un coup de vent.


	2. Décadence

**Titre : **Les maux d'espoir

**Disclamers** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi :( bouh

**Personnages dans ce chapitre : **Naruto/ Sasuke/ Sakura et … Surprise =P

**Genre : **Romance/Angst

**Warning du chapitre : **Violence

**Réponse**** aux commentaires :**

Tout d'abord merci pour vos commentaires, ils me font chaud au cœur et ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer, je suis contente que mon début vous plaise :)

**Naruto Uchiwa **Merci beaucoup pour les compliments. Pour Naruto et Sasuke je vais faire évoluer leur relation tout au long de ma fiction, mais cela sera vraiment d'une manière pas habituelle. Je préviens que cela sera loin d'aller vite et comme je suis un esprit compliqué leur relation le sera aussi. Je ne vais pas leur mener la vie rose à ses deux là, mais j'espère que cela te plaira ^^

**Ano Nym** Yeah ca marche tout à fait :D tu voulais une suite en voici en voilà. Tu as bien raison, on ne sait jamais si une fic est bonne au premier chapitre, il faut le déroulement de l'histoire ! =) En tout cas j'espère que tu l'aimera =P C'est ma mission ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir !

**Tsubaki-manga-girl** La voici la voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle va te plaire à toi aussi =)

**AkuriAtsuki ** Oh oui il a plein de plan derrière la tête, si tu savais. Ce n'est qu'un serpent vicieux. Tu vas en savoir plus au fur et à mesure pas d'inquiétude et j'espère te surprendre :D

**Chapitre 2 - Décadence**

Sasuke fut le premier prévenu, tout simplement parce la rosée n'avait absolument pas envie d'aller voir l'énergumène de Naruto et ensuite, passer un peu de temps avec Sasuke même cinq minutes la comblait de bonheur. Bizarrement on ne pouvait pas en dire autant du brun, Sakura était pour lui aussi rose et collante qu'un chewing-gum. Celui généralement collait sous le pied, qu'on arrivait jamais à enlever tellement il était incrusté. C'était une plait pour s'exprimer plus clairement, elle braillait son nom à longueur de temps et ne cherchait qu'à lui donner des rendez-vous bidon qu'il refusait à chaque fois. Apparemment, elle était coriace, butée, ou complètement stupide, mais il préférait croire qu'elle était plus teigneuse qu'idiote.

Il souffla pour la énième fois en sa présence tellement cette dernière l'agacé à piailler.

**« Sakura. Tu m'emmerdes. »**

Sec et cassant comme il savait si bien le faire. La rosée n'eut d'autre choix que de se taire, tourner les talons et partir en courant. Elle était triste, certes. Il l'avait blessée, et alors ? De toute manière demain elle reviendrait à l'attaque entre deux prise de bec avec Ino alors à quoi bon être patient et faire la sourde oreille, autant être franche et direct, qui plus est, il en avait vraiment rien à faire de ce qu'elle était en train de lui raconter. La seule chose qu'il avait retenu c'est « _Tu pourras allez le dire à Naruto pour la mission, parce que j'ai pas envie de voir ce débile et blablabla_ ». Si elle savait à quel point elle était encore plus idiote que lui, c'était véritablement affligeant et le brun ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi cette fille passait son temps a rabaisser Naruto, alors qu'elle était pas foutu de faire la moitié de ce qu'il faisait. Lui, il avait le droit de rabaisser le blond, mais il était le seul à avoir ce pouvoir, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais c'était comme ça et il n'y avait pas d'autre explication à y avoir, depuis quand fallait-il une raison valable pour qu'il puisse dire quelque chose?

C'est sur cette dernière réflexion qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était devant l'appartement de Naruto, il avait fait la route sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et maintenant il devait dire à ce crétin qu'ils avaient une mission dans les jours à venir. Cette Sakura aurait quand même pus le faire, après tout c'est elle qui devait le dire. Enfin, il n'allait pas faire l'enfant, il allait lui dire et repartir, il n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec lui de ce qu'il s'était passer pendant l'entrainement. Ça le contrariait plus qu'autre, il y pensait déjà assez pour ne pas en plus devoir en parler.

Il tapa alors plusieurs coups sur la porte... Aucune réponse. Il recommença plusieurs fois, après tout peut être que cet imbécile c'était endormi après avoir avaler on ne sait combien de bol de ramen, c'était une possibilité à prendre en compte.

**« Naruto ! BAKA ouvre moi. »**

Toujours aucune réponse, cet imbécile où pouvait-il bien être à cette heure ci, il était presque nuit, à l'Ichiraku encore? A cet heure ci. Cela semblait peut probable, mais Naruto était si imprévisible. C'est pourquoi Sasuke, se détourna de la maison du blond et se dirigea tranquillement vers l'Ichiraku. Une fois arrivé il n'y vit personne. Ce n'était pas possible, où était passé la pile blonde de Konoha ?

**« Vous n'auriez pas vu Naruto »**

A défaut de ne pas le trouver Sasuke espérait au moins que quelqu'un l'ai vu et s'il y a quelqu'un qui aurait put le voir récemment cela ne pouvait être que le propriétaire de l'Ichiraku.

**« Le petit blond surexcité ?»**

**« Oui »**

**« Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui, étonnant d'ailleurs, d'habitude il prends toujours sa ration de ramen à cette heure. »**

Sasuke ouvrit de grand yeux surpris. Naruto, pas venu manger ses ramens aujourd'hui, c'était tout sauf normal de la part de Naruto. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il ne soit ni ici, ni chez lui. Il n'avait nulle part d'autre où aller. Ou peut être se baladait-il à l'aveugle dans les rues qui devenait désertes à cette heure ci dans la ville caché du Feu. Il ruminait, chercher Naruto n'était pas son activité favorite et il avait autre chose à faire. C'est pourquoi il fit demi-tour et décida que demain était aussi un bon jour pour le prévenir de leur futur mission.

Il faisait maintenant nuit, et seuls quelques lumières éclairaient le sol terreux, il arrivait enfin près de chez lui. Mais il s'arrêta subitement, une ombre était posée devant chez lui, assise, n'ayant aucun autre mouvement que celui d'une respiration régulière et posée. Le brun s'approcha tout de même prudemment de sa maison, évitant se faire remarquer et tenant un kunai dans sa main, près à réagir au moindre mouvement suspect. Mais plus il avançait moins il était sur la défensive, il ne ressentait pas de danger particulier au alentours, ni même de la part de la personne allonger devant la porte de chez lui. Il arrive alors plus près et remarqua à son grand désespoir que ce n'était autre que Naruto qui s'était endormi juste devant chez lui. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il allait bientôt le savoir. Et c'est avec un léger coup de pied placé dans les côtes que le brun voulu réveiller le blond qui geignit légèrement sans pour autant bouger de sa place, se roulant un peu plus en boule et susurrant des choses complètement inaudible pour le jeune Uchiwa qui s'impatientait légèrement.

**« Dobe ! Tu vas te lever oui! »**

_« Non...tu...pas le droit...seul...non. Reviens... _»

C'était murmuré tellement bas que Sasuke eut réellement du mal à entendre, mais il avait réussi à percevoir quelque bride et il trouvait ca assez troublant. Il fronça les sourcil et continua à essayer de réveiller l'Uzumaki de ce qui semblait être un cauchemar. Il se baissa à sa hauteur et le secoua sans aucune douceur, et c'est à ce moment là que Naruto ouvrit les yeux surpris et décocha un droite monumentale au brun qui vola quelques mètres plus loin.

**« Non mais ça va pas ! D'où tu me frappes espèce de crétins !? »**

Le brun s'était relevé à allure hallucinante et était déjà très près de Naruto, une main accroché à son col pour le décoller du sol et une autre posée sur sa mâchoire qui venait de prendre une bonne claque.

**« Je te signal que c'est toi qui me secoue comme un prunier connard ! »**

**« Tu n'as qu'à pas t'endormir devant chez moi. Abruti! »**

Le blond ne trouva rien a redire à ça et baissa les yeux, alors que Sasuke lâcha sa poigne sur le col, pour que Naruto retombe sur le sol, se massant le derrière.

**« T'aurais pu être plus doux au moins ! Espèce de brute! »**

**« Je suis pas ta mère ni ta nounou! »**

Naruto se releva et enleva la poussière sur ses vêtements, baissa les yeux sur le sol et murmura quelque chose pour lui même que le brun n'arriva pas à percevoir : « _Je sais même pas ce que c'est qu'une mère bouffon_ ». Il se dégagea alors de la vue du brun et le contourna pour partir, vexé et atteins par une remarque qui semblait pourtant si anodine.

Mais Sasuke ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et le rattrapa avec force par le poignet.

**« Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais devant chez moi? **_**»**_

Naruto se retourna et le fusilla du regard

**« Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre, j'ai plus rien à dire à un enfoiré dans ton genre »**

**« Alors mêle toi de tes affaires! »**

Naruto fulminait intérieurement, de quel droit ce prétentieux pouvait lui dire ça alors qu'il s'inquiétait simplement pour lui. Les affaires de Sasuke étaient aussi les siennes après tout, ils étaient une équipe et si même entre équipe ils ne pouvaient pas se parler ou se confier, ils n'allaient pas aller très loin. C'est pourquoi il se retourna pour faire face à Sasuke et il plongea son regard dans le sien.

**« Je m'inquiète pour toi connard ! Une équipe tu sais ce que c'est ? Je voudrai juste pouvoir t'aider, sauf que t'es trop con pour t'en rendre compte, ou bien trop fier pour prendre une main qui t'es tendu. Tu es seul, tout comme moi et je suis la personne la plus apte à comprendre ce qui te ronge ! Alors bordel Sasuke parle moi, une fois pour toute, tu crois peut être que seul tu y arrivera mais c'est faux, seul on arrive à rien. T'es qu'un putain d'enfoiré Sasuke, pourtant t'es la seule personne qui comble ma solitude, la seule personne qui arrive à me faire exister, même si tu me déteste. »**

Sasuke resta muet devant cet afflue de parole sortant de ma bouche du blond. Bien sur, il parlait toujours beaucoup habituellement, de chose et d'autre, de débilité en tout genre, mais là il venait de déballer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur en l'espace de seulement quelque seconde et tout ça d'une traite sans même prendre le temps de respirer et en plus, il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, même pas tord du tout pour le brun. Sauf qu'il n'allait jamais se résoudre à dire « Oui amen » et puis quoi encore ? Il avait trop de fierté et surement pas assez de courage pour admettre.

**« T'es lourd. **»

Naruto soupira, se détourna et se décida à partir, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, il n'arriverait jamais à faire parler Sasuke, même s'il savait ce qui le rongeait, il savait pertinemment; grâce à certaine personne, mais il aurait vraiment voulu que Sasuke lui dise lui même, cela aurait pris beaucoup plus de valeur à ses yeux.

**« Et toi tu n'es qu'un fier descendant de la lignée des Uchiwa. Je m'incline Ô grand Sasuke. »**

Il se tourna pour lui faire une courbette disgracieuse et ironique, puis se détourna pour continuer sa route, alors que le Uchiwa en question semblait blessé et tourmenté. Pourtant il arriva tout de même à se rappeler ce pourquoi il chercher Naruto à la base.

**« Dans deux jours mission, rendez vous à l'heure habituel à l'entrée. **»

Mais Naruto avait disparut déjà, il espérait juste que cet abruti avait entendu, il n'irait pas le rechercher pour le lui répéter. Il rentra alors chez lui, bien décidé à dormir et à passer une bonne nuit.

Pendant ce temps Naruto était reparti en direction de chez lui, toujours un peu fulminant, de plus, il n'avait absolument rien avalé ce soir, trop perturbé et contrarié par le brun qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. D'ailleurs, il avait toujours la tête dans les nuages et c'est surement pour ça qu'il ne vit pas le coup venir. Un énorme poing d'une force phénoménal s'écrasa sur son ventre et le propulsa sur le mur d'une maison en pierre qui semblait inhabitée. Il ne compris pas du tout ce qui lui arrivait et n'avait vraiment pas sentit venir le coup, son dos se fracassa contre la paroi et il tomba sur le sol en crachant du sang. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre coup pareille et surtout en pleine nuit noir.

Il toussa du sang plusieurs fois encore avant de relever la tête pour apercevoir une ombre devant lui. Une grande cape noire habillée de nuages rouges ainsi que deux yeux rouges saillant illuminèrent cette funeste nuit qui, décidément, semblait être plus que mauvaise pour Naruto. Il se releva alors en se cramponnant au mur pour faire face à son adversaire. Il connaissait déjà son nom, il savait qui c'était Itachi Uchiwa. Le grand frère de Sasuke, celui que le brun avait tant envie de tuer et de détruire de ces propre mains. C'est ce pour quoi Sasuke vivait, cette vengeance complètement hors norme mais pourtant bien compréhensible.

Naruto essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche et fit face à Itachi en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Non, il n'avait pas peur, pas peur d'un homme qui avait assassiné toute sa famille, qui avait détruit la vie de son petit frère. Non des type comme ça il n'en avait pas peur, il avait juste envie de les faire souffrir. C'est pourquoi il se mit en position de combat, provoquant ainsi le Uchiwa.

**« Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré ! »**

**« Sale gamin! Si tu me suis dans faire d'histoire tu n'aura pas de bobo; du moins pour le moment! Ne soit pas sot! Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi gamin! »**

Le visage de Naruto se renfrogna, il détestait être traité de gamin. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas laisser un enfoiré de la sorte sans rien faire, surtout qu'apparemment il devait le suivre pour il ne savait quelle raison. Et puis quoi encore ? Il avait l'air d'un garçon facile ?

**« Et puis quoi encore ? Tu peux aller te faire voir connard d'Uchiwa!**

**Multiclonage Supra »**

Et Naruto se mis à courir de tous les coté dans Konoha, il n'avait aucune envie qu'un combat même perdant se mène dans le visage, il ne voulait pas blesser la population. Apparemment, il avait déjà fait assez dégât dans le passé, enfin du moins le démon qui le hantait en avait assez fait et il ne voulait pas cela recommence, comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez hait comme ça. Alors il continua à courir encore et encore jusqu'aux grands visages de pierre, là bas, il était sur que personne ne serait blesser. Le Uchiwa avait compris la manœuvre et bien que plus d'une cinquantaine de Naruto se baladait dans tout Konoha il n'était pas assez idiot pour ne pas comprendre et ne pas voir qui était le véritable blondinet. Il se lança alors à sa poursuite en le rattrapant d'ailleurs assez facilement et le pris par le col pour l'envoyer valser contre la falaise. Il y eu un bruit de fracas exceptionnel et Naruto s'écrasa sur le sol. Son corps tremblait de partout, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de transformé ce connard en pâté pour chien. C'était à cause de lui si Sasuke était comme ça, c'était à cause de lui qu'il n'était pas heureux et que cela se ressentait sur toute l'équipe, tout ca c'était à cause de lui, cet égoïste d'Uchiwa, qui ne pensait qu'à la puissance.

Il releva son regard du sol, pour affronter son adversaire. Il le regardait de haut, un pied posé sur son dos, comme ci la victoire était déjà acquise.

**« Tu n'es qu'une petite vermine, mais ce qu'il y a en toi nous intéresse grandement. **»

Nous ? Qui ça nous? Il ne releva pas plus longtemps l'information, tout ce que voulait cet homme c'était son démon. Démon qui d'ailleurs n'arrivait plus à rester en place depuis l'apparition de ses yeux rougeoyant. Il était peut être temps de le laisser un peu sortir.

C'est à ce moment que le regard océan de Naruto laissa place à un rouge fulgurant et tout son corps se mit à chauffer. Tout en lui était en train de bouillir de colère, il n'en pouvait plus cet homme qui écrasait son pied sur son dos. De quel droit il se sentait supérieur celui là avec toute les horreurs qu'il avait commise. Ce n'était un enfoiré qui ne méritait pas de vivre. La bouche de Naruto se déforma pour laisser place à des crocs et ses mains martelèrent le sol avec ses ongles crochu qui s'était subitement mis à pousser comme des griffes acérées. Une aura orangée enveloppa tout son corps et il se releva subitement sans même qu'Itachi ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, et il l'envoya baladait quelques mètres plus loin glissant sur le sol pour se fracassait la tête sur l'une des têtes des précédents Kage.

**« Alors là est tout la puissance du Kyuubi. Comme c'est intéressant. »**

Itachi s'était relever sans mal et revenait à l'attaque vers Naruto, mais c'était sans compter sur la nouvelle rapidité du démon renard qui esquiva les moindres coups qui lui étaient lancé. Cependant il y avait une chose qu'il ne pouvait esquiver,le Gen-Jutsu. Et il venait d'en faire les frais à l'instant, il a suffit d'un seul regard, et tout était fini.

Il voyait Sakura l'insultant d'abomination de la nature, il entendait toutes ses moqueries et ses rires de dédains qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles et ses regards qui l'entouraient le regardant avec horreur. Sasuke qui riait à gorge déployait de sa détresse. Iruka qui l'abandonnait à son triste sort le traitant de monstre. Tous les gens du village l'entourait le pointant du doigt. «_ Monstre _» disaient-ils. « _Tu ne mérites pas de vivre _». C'en était trop, son cerveau allait exploser, il hurler à s'en arracher les corde vocal, et il entendait toujours ce rire machiavélique qui se moquait de lui, celui d'Itachi. Et tout devint noir, plus rien, plus aucune ressentit, juste du noir ancré profondément dans son âme. Il se sentit partir puis plus rien. Seulement du vide, un vide immense qui venait de se creuser dans son âme. Il était seul et finissait seul. Était ce sa destinée ? Une larme s'échappe dans le grand vide et tout s'arrêta net.

**A suivre :)**


	3. Confidence

**Titre : Les maux d'espoir**

**Disclamers** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi :( bouh

**Personnages dans ce chapitre : **Naruto/ Sasuke/ Sakura / Tsunade/ Kakashi/ Shizune & co.

**Genre : **Romance/Angst

**Warning du chapitre : **Violence psychologique/ Angst

**Réponses aux commentaire :**

Encore une fois merci pour vos encouragements et vos commentaires, je suis contente que ce début vous plaise :)

**Magda ** J'espère encore pouvoir vous surprendre avec beaucoup d'autre chose. Ce que j'aime dans une fic personnellement quand j'en lis c'est d'être surprise, ne pas m'attendre à ce qui va se passer. Lire et être surprise par des événement que je pensais pas qui allait se passer. Je trouve ca beaucoup plus attrayant. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir ça dans ma fic mais su moins je vais essayer :) En tout merci de ton com' :D

**Chapitre 3 – Confidence**

Les rires diaboliques résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles et ne semblaient jamais s'arrêter. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures que cela durait. Sa tête allait exploser, et puis il y avait des regard, ces centaines de regards braquaient sur lui à chaque seconde. Ils étaient remplit de haine et de dégout. «_ Erreur de la nature », « Monstre »_, « **A MORT **». Et puis ils continuaient tous de crier des ignominie plus horrible les unes que les autres. Et tout semblait tourner autour de lui, l'atmosphère était lourde et prenait au fur et a mesure une teinte rougeoyante. Il commençait étouffer, les regards se rapprochait autour de lui, alors qu'il sentit des mains venant de nulle part qui le poussait de droit a gauche. Puis des coup vinrent sur tout son corps. Douleur morbide, le rouge s'étalait en masse sur le grand vide noir. Une flaque de sang, de son sang. Le sang du monstre. Et les coups continuaient et lui il hurlait pour que cela cesse. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui? Il n'avait jamais rien demandé. Il ne voulait pas de ce démon en lui.

_« Monstre! »_

_« Qu'on le tue! »_

_« A mort l'enfant maudit! »_

_« Disparaît! »_

Encore, encore, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il n'en pouvait plus, il s'étouffait de ses propre larmes alors que son sang se rependait. Il n'en pouvait plus il fallait qu'il hurle, de toute ses forces, de toutes ses tripes. Il ne pouvait pas garder tout ca pour lui.

**« ARRÊTEZ ! **»

Un grand crie strident résonna dans les méandres de son âme. Dans cette grande obscurité, son crie faisait écho avant de s'éteindre, comme s'il n'avait jamais exister. Puis il fut pris de convulsion, alors que des mains le secouaient encore et encore, il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un pantin. Il se mit à sangloter alors qu'il était toujours secoué, balloté dans tous les sens. Ses lèvres tremblaient se désespoir alors que des larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues et passaient par ses lèvres ensanglanté. On aurait dit un vaste champs de bataille alors qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule victime à bout de force.

_« Tu n'es qu'un nul »_

Qui d'autre que lui pour l'achever ? Son regard était là noir comme une nuit sans étoile, froid comme un iceberg. C'en était trop, son cœur venait de se désintégrer en mille morceau et son âme était fendu en millier de parcelle. Il n'y avait plus rien. Tous les coups seraient vain.

**« Achevez moi »**

Un sanglot, un supplice...

_« Non »_

**« ACHEVEZ MOI **»

Une plainte. Le désespoir...

_« Hors de question »_

**« TUEZ MOI !!!! **»

Un énorme poing vint s'abattre sur sa mâchoire et il vola de plusieurs mètres avant de sentir quelque chose de dur se fracasser contre son crâne. Ses yeux se fermèrent subitement pour se rouvrir et s'aveugler d'une lumière blanche, qui lui donna un mal de crâne phénoménal tellement le choc visuelle était violent.

_« Enfin je suis mort...merci.. »_

**« MAIS NON TU N'ES PAS MORT ESPECE D'ABRUTI! »**

Il connaissait cette voix, il la connaissait très bien même.

**« La vieille? »**

Un sursaut, et il se sentit violemment secoué, et il ouvrit les yeux en grand pour apercevoir que Tsunade était en train de balloté comme un pantin désarticulé.

**« Naruto ! Mon dieu Naruto! Enfin! »**

Est ce que Tsunade pleurait ? Pour lui ? Naruto. Alors il n'était pas mort ? Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un simple et horrible cauchemar. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré ou non. Car cauchemar ou pas, il avait tout de même était mis face à une réalité assez évidente, bien qu'exagérée par son imagination. Il était perdu mais reprenait un peu ses esprit, et sentit de vive douleur tout le long de son corps, il semblait cassé de partout malgré qu'il ne voit pas de plaie très important pour le moment sur lui. Mais la récente Hokage le serait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle allait encore plus le briser. C'est qu'elle ne mesurait pas sa force la vieille.

**« Tsunade-sama ! Arrête vous êtes en train de lui faire mal... »**

Shizune, toujours présente près de sa supérieure. Naruto pensa qu'il faudrait qu'il la remercie pour cette remarque, elle lui avait peut-être sauvé d'autre os qui aurait pu être broyé. La blonde se desserra alors de Naruto et se remit vite de ses émotions pour le porter et le remettre sur son lit. Elle l'avait carrément envoyé balader hors du lit pour le réveiller, cela semblait pour l'Uzumaki complétement dément. Mais elle était déjà toute pardonnée en le remettant dans son lit blanc, dans cette pièce blanche. A l'hôpital...

Naruto respira un bon coup, ferma les yeux très fort et les rouvrit d'un coup et là tout semblait déjà beaucoup plus clair pour lui. D'ailleurs il fut surpris, il ne pensait qu'il n'y avait que Shizune et Tsunade qui était là pour assister à cette crise de folie qu'il avait eu mais apparemment non, car Kakashi, Sakura et même Sasuke étaient là, mais il avait l'air tous complètement tétanisé par ce qu'il venait surement de voir. Lui même ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait de manière extérieur. Il savait qu'il avait cauchemardé mais il ne savait pas quelle répercussion cela avait eu sur lui physiquement. Mais apparemment cela n'avait pas du être calme et reposant.

Son regard bleu azur c'était transformer en bleu terne. Comme si ces émotions s'étaient évaporées d'un seul coup. Sakura en eut même les larmes aux yeux. Même si elle considérait Naruto comme un idiot, sa bonne humeur, sa détermination et sa force de vaincre donnait toujours de l'entrain à tout le monde et là il avait l'air si vide... Il était silencieux, et ils les scrutaient un par un commençant par Tsunade, puis Shizune, vint le tour Sakura, puis de Kakashi et enfin Sasuke sur lequel il s'attarda plus longtemps. Et une phrase vint frapper dans son esprit.

_« Tu n'es qu'un nul »_

Il avait susurré cette phrase mécaniquement, en se rappelant de son cauchemar. Cela semblait si vivant, si vrai, si réaliste. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait mourir sous toute cette méprise autour de lui. C'était si dur...

Ces yeux s'étaient baissé sur son drap pour lequel il trouva soudainement un intérêt inexplicable. Ses doigts s'emmêlaient, perdu, dans tout ce blanc et il vint les resserrer tout près de son cœur. Cette douleur lancinante, lui faisait bien plus mal que toute les autres blessures corporelles. Sa souffrance s'était ravivée comme si l'on avait soufflé sur une flamme et qu'elle s'était enflammée comme un brasier dévastant une forêt. Et au plus cette douleur battait dans son cœur plus il se recroquevillait sur lui même, frêle, fragile, comme un petit enfant...

Mais une chose lui fit relever la tête. Cette main, posée sur son épaule, qui se resserrait fortement, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était là. Lui, Naruto Uzumaki était vivant. Il n'avait même pas mal non, cela venait en un instant de réchauffer son corps gelé jusqu'à la moelle. Pourtant, une main venant du personnage le plus froid que le blond connaissait cela semblait vraiment être un comble et pourtant. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais Naruto comprenait le message. Sasuke ne dirait jamais rien, il était incapable de montrer un quelconque signe d'émotivité, encore moins par oral, mais là, c'était un signe presque incompréhensible, seulement Naruto comprenait et c'était ça le plus important. Cela voulait simplement dire « _Tu es vivant et je suis content _». Et c'était déjà énorme. Son cœur se réchauffait petit à petit, son sourire réapparut légèrement sur son visage et ses yeux reprirent un peu de leur couleur bleuté. Et maintenant il lui semblait que tous avait une mine d'enterrement et cela le gênait réellement.

**« Hey ! Je suis pas encore mort. Ne tirez donc pas ces têtes d'enterrements. »**

Et là on put voir un Sasuke au sourire sarcastique et une Sakura qui fulminait à telle point qu'elle se rapprocha de Naruto d'un pas lourd et claqua un poing gentillet sur la tête blonde.

**« Tu nous as fait peur espèce d'idiot ! Non mais tu rends pas compte, en plus tu verrais comment tu nous as péter un plomb là ca fait 2 heures que tu déblatères des trucs incompréhensible, non mais vraiment Naruto tu... »**

**« Sakura ! »**

Et la demoiselle se tut, après tout s'était Kakashi Senseï qui venait de lui ordonner, et rien qu'en entendant son nom prononcé, elle avait compris. C'est vrai qu'elle avait légèrement tendance à s'emporter... Mais ces quelques mots avaient suffit à Naruto pour qu'il se pose 1001 questions. C'est vrai que faisait-il ici ? Il devrait être mort. Il s'était battu contre Itachi, et son dernier souvenir était celui d'une défaite. Comment était-il arrivé jusqu'ici ? Et surtout vivant….

**« Mamie Tsunade, dite comment... comment se fait-il que je sois ici?** **Je veux dire vivant? **»

La Hokage soupira et plante son regard dans le sien.

**« Tu as eu beaucoup de chance, principalement. Tu étais complètement hors de toi quand les Anbu et Kakashi t'ont trouvé. Nous avions sentit une grande quantité de Chakra exploser, sans oublier des bruits qui ressemblaient à des explosion qui retentissait de temps à autre. Un de nos Anbu, nous a affirmer t'avoir vu te diriger vers le grand mur des Hokage. J'ai donc mobilisé tous les Anbu pour te retrouver, d'autant plus que nous te savions suivi par un membre de l'Akatsuki. Nous avons seulement découvert sur les lieux que c'était Itachi Uchiwa... »**

Naruto vit Sasuke froncer les sourcils et serrer les poing de rage. Pour lui qui voulait le tuer cela devait être une épreuve de savoir qu'il était revenu au village. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas pu l'apercevoir une seule fois, cela avait-il agrandit sa haine ? Naruto en avait peur et ne souhaitait vraiment pas cela. Il plongea son regard dans celui du brun et ne s'en détacha pas pendant quelque seconde avant que Tsunade ne reprenne la parole.

**« …, il était assez amoché, il faut dire qu'apparemment tu n'y avait pas été pas de main morte. Tu étais complètement possédé... Tu lui a même arraché un bras. Mais tu étais hors de toi même, je pense que tu n'étais plus toi à ce moment là. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, en nous voyant arriver, Itachi a préféré s'enfuir en emportant son bras et nous étions dans l'incapacité de le poursuivre, d'autant plus que tu étais ingérable. Et si je n'avais pas eu ce don pour te calmer grâce au collier que tu as autour du coup qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver... Ensuite je t'ai ramené ici et ai soigné tes blessures, mais après tu es rentré dans une sorte de transe impossible et nous n'arrivions pas à te calmer, tu hurlais, tu semblais agoniser, c'était vraiment terrifiant... J'ai eu peur vraiment... Tu nous as tous fais peur... Qu'est ce qui te faisait hurler de cette manière ? »**

Naruto semblait complétement perdu, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait autant face à Itachi, la dernière chose dont il se rappelait en ce qui le concernait s'était ses yeux rouge dans lequel il avait cru tomber à cause du Gen-Jutsu. A part ça et son cauchemar horrible rien. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à Tsunade propos de ça, de plus il y avait tous les autres et ils n'étaient pas censé être au courant de ce qu'il abritait en lui.

**« Je ...je ne me souviens pas vraiment... C'était juste ...douloureux et monstrueux aussi . Et il n'y avait que du néant. »**

Il fronça les sourcil, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, pas envie de se rappeler ce cauchemar horrible. Il était déjà assez tourmenté. Et heureusement pour lui Tsunade l'avait bien compris et elle changea de sujet.

**« Mais il y a une chose que je comprends pas Naruto, pourquoi donc t'ai tu mis en tête de poursuivre Itachi tout seul? Si tu savais qu'il était à Konoha tu aurais du nous en informer. Tu es vraiment incorrigible tu sais. »**

Naruto releva les yeux de son drap et la regarda dans les yeux offusqué. Il n'était pas aussi stupide.

**« Non mais ça va pas ! C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus en pleine nuit. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était là, il m'a agressée directement ! J'y suis pour rien, après je n'ai fait que me défendre et j'étais dans l'incapacité de prévenir qui que ce soit »**

Il était en colère et c'était bien normal, ce n'était pas de sa faute tout de même. Comme ci il avait la prestance de vouloir battre tout seul un membre de l'Akatsuki et qui plus est Itachi.

**« Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais dehors en pleine nuit enfin ? »**

**« Mais... »**

Le regard de Naruto recroisa une fois de plus celui de Sasuke et il se doutait bien que celui ci ne voulait pas qu'il raconte quoi que ce soit et de toute manière il n'en avait pas non plus envie, cela ne concernait personne à part eux deux. Enfin surtout Sasuke à vrai dire.

**« Mais je me baladais c'est tout et je me dépêchais juste pour aller à l'Ichiraku. »**

Tsunade le regarda septique. Les petits regards que s'étaient échangé les deux rivaux n'avaient pas échappé à sa vigilance. Mais après tout ce n'était pas ces affaires et cela ne changeait rien à l'histoire.

**« Bon quand tu seras un peu plus rétablit tu passeras dans mon bureau, il faut qu'on parle de certaine chose. Et pour la mission que vous deviez effectuer demain elle va être reporter ce n'est pas un problème, vous partirez dans trois jours. Je voulais t'interdire de mission Naruto ... »**

**« ALORS LA IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION LA VIEILLE ! NON MAIS... »**

**« OH NARUTO ! Tu va me laisser fini oui ! Donc je disais : Je voulais t'interdire de mission MAIS comme je savais que tu allais avoir réaction puéril et complètement stupide, je me suis dit que c'était pas la peine. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu passes à mon bureau avant, pour que je te donne quelque recommandation. Ta guérison ne devrait pas durer plus d'un jour ou deux, étant donné que tu as un extraordinaire talent pour guérir vite apparemment... »**

C'était quoi ce regard qui voulait en dire beaucoup mais en même temps pas assez ? Naruto essayait de lire dans les yeux de la Kage mais c'était peine perdu, il ne saurait que quand il irait dans son bureau pour qu'ils en discutent. C'était vraiment frustrant.

**« Maintenant nous allons te laisser te reposer, je reviendrai voir ton état vers la fin d'après midi, pour le moment nous allons t'apporter un repas pour ce midi »**

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots et un signe de main de tout ceux qui étaient présent que la chambre retrouva sa tranquillité. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Naruto s'allongea dans son lit, posant sa tête sur l'oreiller moelleux en dessous de lui et regarda le plafond l'air hagard. Tout cela c'était passé si vite, il ne réalisait pas vraiment encore l'ampleur de la chose. Itachi était venu parce qu'il voulait avoir ce qu'il possédait à l'intérieur de lui. S'il le pouvait il lui donnerai sans se poser de question, mais quelque chose lui disait que pour lui avoir Kyuubi n'était pas spécialement une plaie, mais plutôt une arme. Et ça il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait en aucun cas mettre en danger qui que ce soit.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte, cela devait être pour le repas dont Tsunade avait parlé, il espérait que ce soit un bon bol de ramen, et non pas un truc dégueulasse qu'on servait habituellement dans les hôpitaux.

**« Entrez »**

Et la personne entra.

**« Sas'ke ? »**

Le dit Sasuke se retourna après avoir fermé la porte et lui apporta un bol de ramen.

**« Ils sont de chez Ichiraku je me suis dit que tu préférai ça à la bouffe horrible d'ici »**

Naruto restait muet de stupeur. Sasuke qui lui apportait à manger, Sasuke qui s'inquiétait pour lui ? Était-il à ce point passé près de la mort pour que Sasuke change de comportement envers lui comme ça ?

**« Euh... Merci beaucoup... »**

Naruto se mit à manger ses ramens dans le silence le plus complet, alors que Sasuke resta là, à le regarder manger, c'était vraiment très bizarre. C'était même limite pesant et Naruto ne savait pas du tout comment réagir face à ce comportement là. D'habitude il se chamaillaient constamment...

**« Dit moi Naruto... Je... j'ai quelque chose à te demander... »**

La bouche pleine de ramen Naruto leva le regard de son bol et fixa Sasuke qui semblait un peu mal à l'aise.

**« Comment est-il? »**

Alors c'était ça. C'est pour ça que Sasuke était là. D'un coté il le comprenait et c'était bien normal. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

**« Hum...Effrayant, fort, cruel seraient les mots justes pour le qualifier, du moins pour qualifier la manière dont il a été avec moi...Pourquoi ? »**

Sasuke serrait les poings, il rageait intérieurement cela se voyait, mais que pouvait bien faire Naruto face à ça de toute manière. Rien, il savait que Sasuke le haïssait et d'un coté il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher c'était bien normal, surtout quand on voit le degrés de cruauté d'Itachi, il ne préférait pas savoir à quel point Sasuke devait souffrir dans son silence et son mutisme hors de commun pour un garçon de leur âge.

**« Je... Comme ça. Et tu sais … tu sais pourquoi il s'en est pris à toi ? »**

Lui dire, ou ne pas lui dire, telle était la question. Après tout Naruto savait la majeur parti des choses qui causait la souffrance de Sasuke, mais d'un coté c'est parce qu'il l'avait voulu, alors que Sasuke ne savait surement pas pour lui, mais ne le fuirait-il pas s'il savait ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais d'un coté Sasuke n'était pas comme les autres...

**« A cause de ce que j'ai en moi »**

Sasuke le regarda sans comprendre.

**« En toi ? »**

Naruto tergiversait en pesant le pour et le contre dans sa tête, il était complétement perdu, que faire ? Lui dire, ne pas lui dire. Non de dieu, qu'est ce que cela pouvait être difficile. Mais s'il se confiait à lui peut être que les choses évolueraient entre eux et peut-être aussi qu'ils se feraient moins la guerre. Après tout, il demandait à Sasuke de lui parler mais si lui ne faisait pas la même chose, Sasuke n'aurait aucune raison de le faire à l'avenir. Qu'est ce que c'était compliqué. Naruto pris son crâne entre ses mains tellement ses pensées faisaient des allers-retours dans tout son esprit. C'était vraiment désagréable, il allait finir par péter un plombs.

**« Naruto !?»**

Sasuke le regardait en train de mener un combat intérieur et il n'y comprenait strictement rien. Qu'est ce que Naruto pouvait bien avoir en lui pour se comporter dans cette manière ? Il était tellement secret après tout. Même plus que le brun lui même. Derrière ses sourires, Naruto cachait surement beaucoup de chose. D'ailleurs ce dernier s'était repris, semblant avoir retrouver ses moyen, il regarda Sasuke dans les yeux sans ciller.

**« As tu déjà entendu parler du démon renard à neuf queue, Kyuubi, celui qui a attaqué le village il y a de cela quelque année? »**

Sasuke acquiesça sans pour autant comprendre le rapport avec sa question précédente, mais il l'écouta tout de même attentivement.

**« Ce démon a été vaincu par le 4ème du nom, le Yondaime, qui a donné sa vie pour sauver le village. Mais pour ce sacrifice, il a du sceller le démon dans le corps d'un nouveau née. Ce qui a fait de ce nouveau née un Jinchuriki. C'était il y a 13 ans, le 10 octobre. »**

Ses yeux qui pendant tout ce discours s'étaient baissé sur le drap, se relevèrent pour regarder Sasuke. Ce dernier était muet de stupéfaction. Maintenant il savait. Et aucun retour en arrière n'était possible.

Le brun se rapprocha de lui toujours stupéfait et attrapa Naruto par le col et colla son front au sien. Ses yeux brillaient, il ne savait pas comment réagir, il était dans un autre univers, il avait mal pour lui, il ne comprenait pas que derrière ce sourire il y avait ça. C'était si douloureux. Il le comprenait mieux maintenant. Le genre d'attitude qu'il venait d'adopter avec lui était inhabituelle, et très rare, mais là, là son cœur criait tellement il avait mal pour le blond.

**« Bon sang. Comment as tu pu? Comment as tu pu garder tout ca en toi tout seul? Mon dieu Naruto... »**

C'était au tour de Naruto d'être complètement stupéfait. Mais où était Sasuke? Qu'avait-on fait du garçon prétentieux et hautain ? Pas que ce Sasuke là manquait au blond, mais c'était si surprenant, qu'il perdait ses mots et la seule chose qu'il trouva à faire se fut de prendre le brun dans ses bras et de lui chuchoter ces quelques mots à l'oreille...

**« Et toi Sasuke comment fais tu ? »**

**A suivre. :)**


	4. Délirium

**Disclamers : **Les personnages sont à Kishimoto T.T

**Personnages dans ce chapitre : **Naruto/ Sasuke

**Genre : **Romance/Angst

**Warning du chapitre : ** Angst

**Réponses aux commentaire :**

Tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser du temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre, je l'ai écris au fur et a mesure des jours, parce que je suis en période d'examen dont c'est pas facile facile, mais il est là, tout près. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier, j'ai eu quelque difficulté à le commencer mais j'espère que cela ne va pas trop se ressentir, ça ira mieux pour les chapitres suivant. Encore pardon pour le temps de postage, je vais essayer de poster au moins une fois par semaine ou une fois toute les deux semaine selon ma dispo. La semaine prochaine, il n'y en aura surement pas (examen oblige), mais peut être la semaine d'après.

Merci beaucoup à tout le monde en tout cas pour vos encouragements et vos jolies commentaires qui me font chaud au cœur, j'espère que l'évolution de ma fiction vous plaira et que je saurai vous surprendre, que la continuité vous plaira autant que lé début!

_Bonne lecture ! & encore merci !_

**Chapitre 4 -** **Délirium**

Le jour s'était enfin levé, et Naruto ouvrit difficilement les yeux tant le soleil l'éblouissait à travers la fenêtre, mais il se réjouissait déjà de pouvoir enfin sortir de sa chambre d'hôpital, dont il ne supportait plus ni les repas, ni l'odeur infâme qui y régnait constamment. Et surtout il ne supportait pas d'être interdit de bouger, mais heureusement aujourd'hui, après qu'il aurai été voir l'Hokage pour qu'elle lui donne ses soit-disant consignes, il pourrait enfin sortir d'ici et en plus le lendemain il avait une mission. Il avait déjà bien récupéré de son combat contre Itachi et après quelque bon bol de ramen chez l'Ichiraku, il savait qu'il irai dix fois mieux qu'avant.

Il était midi quand Shizune arriva dans la chambre du blond pour l'autoriser à sortir. Il enfila alors rapidement ses habits et suivit le bras droit de Tsunade jusqu'à son bureau qui était à quelques minutes de l'hôpital.

Une fois arrivé, Tsunade l'accueillit avec un œil inquiet. Naruto savait pertinemment que la vieille ne voulait pas qu'il parte en mission, mais il ne pourrait jamais rester ici sans rien faire en sachant que ces coéquipiers étaient en mission et qu'ils pourraient être blessés sans même qu'il ait pu faire quoique ce soit, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Jamais il ne permettrai qu'il arrive quelque chose à Sakura, ou Sasuke, même Kakashi, mais lui était plus en mesure de se protéger. Tandis que Sakura et Sasuke... s'ils n'étaient pas à trois ils ne valaient pas grand chose, du moins selon lui.

**« Naruto, je sais que tu veux absolument faire cette mission et c'est pour cela que je ne m'y oppose pas car de toute manière tu arriveras toujours à tes fins. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, il y des conditions... »**

**« Je vous écoute Baa-chan! »**

**« Tout d'abord je ne veux plus que utilise le chakra de Kyuubi, à moins qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave, mais sinon je ne veux pas. J'ai donné à Kakashi un sceau qui te calmera au moindre faux pas de ta part, je te préviens. Et si quelque chose se passe mal tu devras directement rentrer. C'est un assez long voyage et je ne veux pas prendre des risques inutiles. »**

**« C'est tout ? »**

**« Oui ! Maintenant tu peux y aller, rentre chez toi, prépare toi, repose toi, et souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dit! »**

**« Il n'y aura aucun soucis »**

Depuis quand Naruto était si calme, depuis quand n'était-il plus insolent et surexcité. L'Hokage avait du mal à reconnaître le Naruto qu'elle connaissait. Qu'était-il devenu ? Qu'avait donc fait Itachi. Le blond avait l'air si sérieux, si à l'écoute. Ce Uchiwa lui avait arraché une partie de lui. Tsunade ne savait pas encore quoi mais en tout cas, elle ferait tout pour le découvrir si cela ne se réglait pas. Elle espérait que cette mission allait être bénéfique pour lui et qu'il se soignerait de ce combat qui semblait l'avoir affaiblis plus psychologiquement que physiquement.

Quelques heures plus tard Naruto avait fini de préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain et n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : manger. Il était six heures et il avait déjà une folle envie de ramen, et peut importait l'heure, même s'il n'était pas l'heure de diner, si son ventre crier famine, il n'allait pas se retenir. Il quitta alors son appartement et se dirigea gentiment vers son distributeur de ramen préféré: Ichiraku.

**« Hey ! Naruto, ca fait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait plus vu ici dit donc ! **»

Le dit Naruto passa sa main dans sa tignasse blonde et afficha un sourire idiot dont il avait le secret.

**« Héhé oui, j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot vous savez, le métier de Ninja c'est pas facile tous les jours, des missions par-ci des mission par-là... Vous voyez quoi ! »**

**« Oui oui tout à fait ! Alors petit dit moi qu'est ce que je te sers ? La même chose que d'habitude !? »**

**« Oui oui ! Demain je pars en mission, alors il faut que je prenne des forces ! Donnez moi une double ration ! »**

**« Toujours aussi affamé ! »**

**« On ne change pas les bonnes habitude »**

Extérieurement tout semblait aller bien pour le jeune blond. Le même appétit pour les ramens, le même sourire stupide qu'il affichait constamment, les yeux pétillant et bleu azur rien qu'à sentir l'odeur délicieuse de son repas favoris... mais le cœur n'y était pas. C'est à peine s'il avait manger la moitié de ce qu'il mangeait habituellement.

Il quitta quelque minutes plus tard de son restaurant préféré et partit errer lentement dans la ville. La plupart des gens étaient rentrée chez eux, passaient la fin de soirée ensemble, en famille et heureux, mais lui il était là tout seul à se ressasser sans cesse ce qui s'était passé avec Itachi deux jours plus tôt. Il se souvenait de cet horrible cauchemar qui le hantait encore et encore, sans qu'il sache comment s'en débarrasser. C'était profondément inconfortable, il n'avait qu'une envie c'est de pouvoir tout oublier, ne plus avoir souvenir de cet épisode de sa vie. Il avait toujours été déterminé et pleins de courage, mais là, il se sentait juste vide, un immense néant qui le bouffait de l'intérieur sans qu'il sache y remédier. C'était frustrant, pour quelqu'un qui se battait autant chaque jours pour essayer de faire changer le regards des autres. Peut-être n'y arriverait-il pas ? Après tout il avait le démon en lui et si les habitants du village le haïssaient c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Une bonne, n'est ce pas ? Pourtant ce n'était pas lui qui avait provoqué ce chaos à l'époque, c'est justement lui qui a été sacrifier pour sauver le village. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de haine, pourquoi tant de regard réprobateur et méfiant envers lui. Quel était son crime? Qu'avait-il bien pu commettre pour être aussi mis de coté ?

Toutes ces questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit et n'étaient pas décidées à partir pour le moment. Pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait, et il essayait à chaque fois de reprendre le dessus mais malheureusement son subconscient était plus fort que lui. Il sentait son démon ronronner en lui comme un chat heureux et fier. Il se répugnait lui même. Il aurait tellement aimé ne pas avoir ce démon en lui. Qu'en avait-il à faire de toute cette puissance que cela lui procurait si après ça tout le monde le haïssait. Bien sur elle lui avait été profitable à plusieurs reprises mais à quel prix...

Il regardait autour de lui, les regards des personnes du village. Les enfants innocents le regardait avec un sourire, et dans ces moments les parents tiraient le bras du dit enfant et lui disait de ne jamais sourire à une personne comme lui. Pourquoi ? Et d'autres encore à qui il souriant l'ignorait totalement ou lui faisait la grimace. Rare était les gens qui lui souriait. Il y en avait quelques uns mais tellement plus le regardait comme une vulgaire bête qui avait la peste qu'il oubliait vite ces radieux sourire qu'il avait pu avoir. Son cœur le serrait, sa poitrine le tiraillait dans tous les sens, c'était insupportable. Ses membres se mettaient à trembler et ses mains tenaient sa poitrine, il avait l'impression que tout son corps se convulsait, c'était profondément horrible, effroyable. C'est alors qu'il se mit à courir vite, très vite, bousculant au passage les rare personnes encore debout à cette heure, ne faisant attention à rien. Il y avait ses mains qui le suivaient et qui voulaient attraper son cou pour le tordre, il le savait, il en était sur, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il avait peur, il n'avait jamais eu si peur, pourquoi lui, il n'avait rien fait. Il avait toujours voulu le bien des autres et de ceux qu'il aimait alors pourquoi le tuer maintenant ? Il ne voulait pas. Alors il continuait a courir, arrivant dans la forêt. Mais les mains le poursuivaient toujours et puis ses regards flamboyants...

**« Laissez-moi ! Arrêtez de me suivre ! »**

Il était essoufflé, et s'était arrêté pour se mettre à se battre avec l'air, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, son esprit était totalement ailleurs. Il se battait contre ses pires cauchemar, contre sa plus grande hantise qu'il imaginait tellement il en avait peur.

**« CALME-TOI »**

Une des mains plus insistante s'était rapprochée encore plus prés de lui et essayait de l'atteindre tout en lui disant de se calmer. Et il la repoussa avec plus de violence que toute les autres. Cette dernière émit un grognement, ainsi qu'un gémissement à peine audible.

_« Teme »_

**« Non je ne me CALMERAI PAS ! Je ne veux pas mourir, vous ne m'aurai pas ! »**

Il criait de toute ses forces, à s'en faire mal au poumons, et à s'en déchirer les cordes vocal. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou, il battait des poings sans rien toucher à chaque fois. Et rien ne semblait le toucher, du moins jusqu'à maintenant où un poing s'écrasa lourdement sur sa face qui déforma et son crâne alla taper contre un tronc d'arbre qui se trouvait à quelques mètre derrière lui. Il poussa un cri de douleur, ses yeux se crispèrent et il se frotta l'arrière de sa tête avant de rouvrir les yeux rageurs. Mais il n'y avait plus de mains devant lui, non il y avait juste un Sasuke qui apparemment était très en colère et qui venait de le mettre le poing du siècle dans la face.

**« NON MAIS T'ES MALADE »**

Naruto était essoufflé et regardait partout autour de lui pour chercher une quelconque trace des mains qui le poursuivaient auparavant, mais rien, juste du noir à cause de la tombée de la nuit, un peu de pluie qui s'écoulait le long des feuilles des arbres, la lune qui rayonnait et toujours un Sasuke hors de lui en face du blond.

**« Je... je suis désolé, elles me poursuivaient, il fallait que je les empêche de me tuer... je veux pas mourir tu comprends, je suis encore jeune, merde quoi puis c'est pas de ma faute non plus si je suis ce que je suis, elles me font chier. J'en ai marre. J'ai jamais rien demandé moi. Putin. Putin. Putin... »**

Naruto venait de déblatérer tout ça d'un coup en oubliant même totalement de respirer entre temps, il se tenait encore le crâne comme s'il allait explosé d'une minute à l'autre. Sasuke lui le regardait ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi il pouvait bien avoir peur, mais après une petite réflexion, il se disait que les « elles » devaient être ce qui l'effrayait et lui faisait avoir des hallucinations. Il délirait complétement et avait perdu toute notion de réalité pendant un moment, comme complètement transporté dans un autre monde pendant un court instant.

**« Naruto, il n'y avait rien après toi. Personne ne voulait te tuer, il n'y avait que moi »**

**« Mais je t'assure... Pourtant elles étaient là ! »**

**« Mais qui ça elles? »**

**« Mais les mains, elles arrêtent pas de me courir après et elles veulent m'étrangler jusqu'à ce que je ne respire plus! Je te jure c'est affreux. »**

**« Naruto c'est des hallucinations. »**

Le blond se figea, il était vraiment fou alors. Il releva son regard vers Sasuke, il était terrorisé de sa propre personne. Il se recula de Sasuke comme s'il avait peur de le contaminé, il se releva rapidement et se mis à courir le plus vite possible à travers les arbres, sans même regarder derrière lui, ce fut d'ailleurs là son erreur, car Sasuke le rattrapa en deux temps, trois mouvements en l'empoignant et en le tirant vers lui pour lui refoutre un poing en pleine face. Apparemment Naruto ne comprenait que ça et puis cela arrangeait bien le brun de ne pas avoir à trop utiliser les mots.

Le blond s'étala de tout son long sur le sol boueux et se releva doucement en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre. Il regarda Sasuke dans les yeux pour essayer de comprendre, il était semblable à une bête, une proie qui était en train de se faire chasser et qui fuyait, pourtant il ne risquait rien, mais il se sentait juste complètement perdu...

**« Ne m'oblige pas à t'en foutre une troisième ! Imbécile »**

Il avait parlé avec son air supérieur habituel, cependant, il y avait plus de l'inquiétude dans sa voix que du dédain. Il regardait le blond de haut en bas, ce Naruto là, il en était sûr, il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Intérieurement, il bouillait d'énervement. Il suffisait que son frère face apparition dans la vie de quelqu'un pour le rendre complètement autre. Naruto était perdu, complètement déboussolé, surement encore un peu sous le gen-jutsu d'Itachi, ce qui expliquait aussi ces hallucinations fréquente auxquelles le blond semblait être la victime. D'ailleurs, la dite victime venait de s'écrouler devant lui, surement trop fatigué.

**« Non mais quel idiot »**

Il se rapprocha de lui et le pris sur son épaule comme un sac à patate sans demander son reste. Le blond s'était évanoui d'un coup sans prévenir. Sasuke était blasé, mais d'un coté, il ne cessait d'essayer de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du blondinet imprévisible. Il semblait si vulnérable comparé à d'habitude, lui qui était si déterminé et plein de vie, là il ressemblait à une loque et en plus il avait tellement peur qu'il délirait complètement. C'était vraiment triste à voir en fin de compte; et c'était pénible, car si Naruto n'était plus Naruto, comment la Team 7 pourrait-elle fonctionner correctement ?

Il soupira, portant sur ses épaules un poids qui n'était pas si lourd enfin de compte et qu'il pourrait porter encore un très long moment. Il arriva très vite chez le blond, qui avait par chance oublié de fermer sa porte à clés, il entra alors dans le bordel ambulant qu'était l'appartement et chercha le lit, dès que la chose fut faite, il déposa Naruto sur son lit sans aucune délicatesse et le regarda quelques instants avant de se rappeler que demain ils avaient une mission, qu'il habitait assez loin et qu'il était déjà 23 heures. Quelle idée avait-il eu de suivre ce sombre imbécile et ses hallucinations stupide ? Il soupira une seconde fois, et décida de dormir ici, d'emprunter une couverture et il dormirai dans le canapé. Et puis au moins comme ça, il serait sûre que Naruto serai prêt à l'heure demain matin.

La nuit fut longue pour le brun, qui n'arrêtait pas d'entendre le blond hurler, tomber de son lit et délirer toutes les demi-heures. Il était complètement impuissant et ne savait pas quoi faire pour qu'il dorme sans faire de cauchemar. C'était aussi insupportable pour Naruto que pour ses oreilles à lui, il ne criait pas doucement cet abruti. La matinée allait être plus dure qu'il ne le pensait, du moins pour tenir l'allure de voyage, au moins Naruto avait dormi, mais lui... Il était exténué.

6 heure, deux yeux charbonneux s'ouvraient lourdement. La nuit avait été courte, trop courte pour lui, et maintenant il était obligé de se lever pour aller à cette foutu mission pour laquelle il n'avait aucune motivation et aucun courage, mais c'était son gagne pain et c'est pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il s'étira comme un panthère en se levant de son siège et se dirigea directement vers le lit de Naruto. Il le regarda de manière blasée, face à sa position qui était totalement ridicule, un bras hors du lit à gauche, la jambe droite de l'autre, de la bave sur le coin de la bouche, et les habits complètement froissée et à moitié enlevé, il avait l'air encore plus stupide que d'habitude comme ça. Pourtant Sasuke n'avait pas pensé ça possible. Il leva alors les yeux au ciel et donna un léger coup de pied au renardeau. Mais Naruto ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, Sasuke recommença alors, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la blond daigne ouvrir un œil sous le regard malfaisant du brun.

**« Ah il est pas trop tôt ! Tu va te lever oui ! Flemmard, on a une mission ce matin je te rappelle. »**

**« Hon mais laisse moi dormir, maman, il est trop tôt... »**

Sasuke fulminait et ses cheveux se dressaient doucement sur sa tête , complétement électrisait, il n'en pouvait plus de ce boulet qui était toujours en retard. C'est pourquoi il se saisit par le col et le mis face à lui pour une donner une gifle.

**« Je suis pas ta mère ! Lève-toi, prépare-toi et on y va. »**

Naruto ouvrit les yeux de stupeur, comme s'il venait d'atterrir dans un autre monde, il frotta la joue en grimaçant comme un gamin, et une fois que Sasuke lui lâcha le col, il tomba directement sur son lit et il frotta doucement ses yeux, semblant doucement réalisé ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il sauta alors sur ses pieds comme un fou et secoua vivement Sasuke par les épaules.

**« Non mais ca va pas de me réveiller comme ça ! Je sais le faire tout seul je te signal, j'ai pas besoin de toi, espèce de sale prétentieux ! Puis qu'est ce que tu fou là d'abord. Tu as rien à foutre chez moi! Je t'ai rien demandé. »**

Sasuke le fit lâcher prise autour de ses épaules en se dégageant habillement et lui jeta un regard de feu.

**« Ferme ta grande gueule ! Si je suis là c'est à cause de toi, avec tes délires de merde que tu te tapes tout seul le soir. Donc tu te la fermes et tu te prépares ! On a une mission et on est déjà à la bourre »**

Naruto fit deux yeux rond comme des billes et se gratta l'arrière crâne pour se rappeler de la nuit dernière. Il se souvenait de tout, mais il était persuadé que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, mais apparemment ce n'était pas la cas. Il parut alors gêné puis couru comme un fou dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller et se préparer en temps record. Il sorti cinq minutes plus tard, les cheveux en pétard, mais il était prêt au moins, il avait même son sac sur le dos.

**« On peut y aller !! **»

Sasuke commençait à avoir du mal à saisir le comportement de Naruto, une fois dépressif, puis ronchon, et ensuite enthousiaste comme il l'avait toujours vu. Il devenait complètement lunatique, c'était impressionnant. Mais il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus que ça, il n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à s'inquiéter pour ce boulet...

Ils traversèrent tous les deux la ville à une vitesse impressionnante, pour arriver au point de rendez vous, qui était la grand porte Nord de Konoha. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, leur Senseï et Sakura était déjà là, surement depuis un moment d'ailleurs, étant donné qu'ils étaient en retard.

**« Tiens Naruto, en retard ça m'étonne pas tiens ! Par contre Sasuke, je ne te savais pas aussi relâché, puis tu m'as l'air fatigué, tu as fait la fête cette nuit ? »**

**« hum... »**

Sasuke eu l'air blasé, alors que son Senseï rigolait presque de sa propre allusion, que le concerné trouvait proprement ridicule en passant. Sakura eu elle par contre les joues rouge un peu rageuse et ça c'était assez drôle, surtout pour Naruto éclata de rire.

**« Sakura ! Tu verrais ta tête ! **_(rire)_** On dirait que tu vas exploser. Mouhahaha....Non mais je te jure Saku... AIE! Non mais ca fait mal »**

**« C'est bien fait ! T'avais qu'à pas te foutre de moi espèce d'idiot dégénéré ! »**

Un poing sur la tête a suffit pour calmer Naruto, ainsi qu'une petite insulte digne des plus grand poète. Mais le blond était blasé... « Idiot dégénéré », c'était elle déjà regardée dans une glace au moins avant de dire ça la madame rose bonbon? Elle était même pas capable de se défendre toute seule le plus souvent. Sans lui et Sasuke elle ne serait rien et elle se permettrai de faire ce genre de réflexion, elle pouvait se le permettre. Sasuke à la limite, mais elle... Naruto fulminait. Pourtant avant il ne se serait jamais vraiment énervé à cause de ça surtout sur Sakura, mais là elle l'exaspérait en tout point. Il ne se contrôlait même plus...

**« Naruto ! »**

**« Hum ? »**

**« On y va ! Arrête de rêvasser, on a du chemin à faire. »**

**« Hum »**

**« T'es pas bien bavard » **

**« Hum »**

**« Je vois ! Bon on y va! »**

Et les voilà tous les trois partis. Avec une ambiance non moins houleuse... Un Naruto grincheux, un Sasuke silencieux, et une Sakura vexée, et un Kakashi qui comme a ses habitude lisait son livre pas totalement catholique. Il y avait eu mieux comme ambiance de départ, et le ninja copieur commençait à se poser vraiment des questions sur leur attitude plus que bizarre. Surtout celle du blond à vrai dire. Kakashi s'inquiétait pour lui et il avait décidé qu'au cours du voyage, dès qu'il aurait l'occasion d'être seul avec lui, il lui parlerait. Mais pour le moment, il fallait avancé parce qu'ils avaient déjà pris du retard.


End file.
